


At his mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Bond is taking his revenge on Le Chiffre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate and lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Chiffre is dominated and helpless. Mr. Bond takes full advantage.

Le Chiffre shivered in the cold room. He slowly opened his eyes. His valid brown eye could make out the room he was in even if the lights were dim. The dark-haired man noticed that he was on his knees and that he had a metal collar around his neck. The collar was linked to a chain long enough for him to bend. Le Chiffre had a very bad feeling about this. His hands were securely bound by leather straps in his back. The banker lifted his head up and saw a shower head. The tiled floor his knees were digging in was a shower floor. Le Chiffre was almost completely naked. His clothes had been torn off and his white blouse was opening on his muscular, lean torso and abs. He was very sexy: bound, hopeless and at the mercy of his captor. Le Chiffre was a sadist and a very bad man and this would certainly teach him. The bad boy was going to be tamed. 

He was in his skin tight, black boxers. Even if he wasn't already erected, we could clearly see that something very impressive was hiding under this sexy underwear. Le Chiffre was very uncomfortable and tried to lift himself to his feet but found himself in the incapacity.

Suddenly, he heard a door being opened. Le Chiffre started to sweat uncontrollably and soon his irresistible tights were covered in a thin layer of sweat. His long legs and knees were weak when he saw the man who had just entered the room.

-You seem very hopeless now, Mr. Le Chiffre... How does it feel?

The man who had just spoken had a steamy, deep British accented voice. This voice was none other than James Bond's. He stepped into the dim light and Le Chiffre could see him in all his sexiness. Bond was wearing a white short sleeved blouse and he had beige pants that seemed quite tight around his perfectly muscled rear. He was standing there, looking down on Le Chiffre with his cold blue eyes. He approached the bound man and got of his knees next to him. He carried a black case.

Le Chiffre looked at Bond with all the hate he was capable of and spit in his face. 

-You can go fuck yourself, Mr. Bond!

Bond wiped the spit off his cheek and smeared it all over Le Chiffre's heaving chest. 

-Oh, I wouldn't be speaking too much if I were you. I'm the one who's going to fuck you, just in case you didn't know.

And James laughed and was followed by Le Chiffre who replied with a smirk on his lips.

-You can try.

Bond opened the case and got a whip out of it. The whip looked very nasty with blades attached to it. The dirty-blond agent let the whip trail on Le Chiffre's shoulder.

-I have a lot of ideas in store for you. I'll fuck the brains out of your head for sure but I also would love to choke you with my cock. You'll see, it's quite massive...

With that said, Bond stood up, unbuckled his belt and got his beige pants down. He slide his white boxers off and revealed a very impressive member. He hadn't lied and Le Chiffre swallowed difficultly. He wasn't so sure of himself anymore. That cock was large and he was going to get it all. He bit on his sensual lips and he didn't like how he was reacting because he felt really aroused. His own cock was coming to life and he felt terribly tight in his black boxers. 

Bond applied one of his large, powerful hand on his cock and massaged himself under Le Chiffre's hateful gaze. James, himself, felt terribly aroused at the site of this sadistic man at his mercy and ready for him to use. He said in a lustful voice.

-If you try to bite it with those sharp teeth of yours, I'll whip you're nice ass.

And with that said, Bond approached himself from Le Chiffre and palmed his massive erection through his black boxers. It was huge, even bigger than Bond's.

-Oh, Mr. Le Chiffre, I can see that you enjoy being dominated. You seem very aroused by all of this.

Le Chiffre said in his sexy, deep accented voice:

-You'll never get me, Mr. Bond! You can whip me all you want, I'm biting that cock off if you shove it in my mouth.

To be continued...


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Chiffre is being a very bad boy. Mr. Bond is getting angry.

Bond looked at Le Chiffre with fiery eyes. He took hold of the dark haired man's face, painfully pressing his thumbs on his high cheekbones and said:

-I remember what you did to me in that room. I can still feel the pain and I intend to take my revenge on you, fucking bastard.

Mr. Bond had spat with anger these last words, sending a shiver down Le Chiffre's spine. The dark haired man still had the courage and arrogance to reply:

-And you still think you have strengh in those balls and that pitiful cock to fuck me? 

Bond grabbed Le Chiffre's neck with his strong hand and squeezed a little. Le Chiffre felt a tear of blood pool in the corner of his eye. Then, the agent did something unexpected. As the tear was slowly sliding on Le Chiffre's high cheekbone, he bent his head and gave a long lick. The coppery taste of blood and the salty taste of tears filled Bond's mouth. The dark haired man, at his mercy, felt his cock twitch at the eroticness and intensity of the agent's tongue licking his bloody tear from his cheek. His tongue was so wet and warm that it sent a wave of heat to Le Chiffre's stomach.

The blonde agent stood up and kicked away his trousers. He was standing, naked from his slim waist down. He unbuttoned his white blouse to reveal his lean, muscular, toned chest and abs. He looked glorious and Le Chiffre no more wanted to bite his cock off. 

He felt some kind of deep, dark arousal and he simply wanted to take it all. He felt like he needed release from the stressful life he was living. Also, if he let Bond do whatever he had in store for him, the quicker he'd be freed. Or was he? He didn't know what the agent had in mind for him. Maybe Bond planned on killing him when he'd be done. 

Le Chiffre felt hatred mounting and submerging him once more. He gritted his teeth: this man was his ennemy. He was going to fight. It wasn't going to be that easy for James Bond. He gave a cold glance to the man standing in front of him. 

Bond wrapped a hand around his hard, pulsing erection and gave it a firm stroke. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He kept on stroking himself like this for a while. His mouth was slightly opened in pure bliss and moans were escaping his parted lips. He was delicious. His other hand moved to his muscular torso where he pinched one of his nipples. In his hot, British accented voice, deep and heavy with lust he said:

-Ahhh, God! Oh, yes! You're going to get it, you filthy piece of shit.

Bond stopped masturbating himself and leaned forward, painfully taking hold of Le Chiffre's jaw. He applied so much pressure that the pain was unbearable, causing the dark haired man to part his sensuous lips. He groaned as Bond forced his hard, thick, leaking cock in his mouth. 

The agent gave no time to the banker to adjust to the intrusion and violently shoved his cock all the way to the back of his throat. This made Le Chiffre gag and wriggle in his restraints. His hands and ankles were bound with leather straps. He was on his knees and he couldn't defend himself. The only thing he could do was sink his pointy teeth in the soft flesh of Bond's cock. 

-AH! You son of a bitch!

James withdrew his cock but Le Chiffre was holding on with his teeth. The agent had to pull violently on the chain dangling from Le Chiffre neck which resulted in chocking him. Bond also gave a powerful kick in Le Chiffre's ribcage, making the man grunt in pain and letting go of the agent's cock. 

Bond looked with anger at the man kneeling in front of him and took the whip, that was lying on the floor. He was very mad at Le Chiffre and was inpressed by his defiance. He said, his voice hoarse and angry:

-You can't stop biting, you nasty dog! I'll show you how to behave. I'm your master, here.

Le Chiffre was kneeling, his round, perfectly muscled ass sticking in the air. He tried to move back in a seated position but felt a pressure on his neck, forcing him to bent. And then, he felt a terrible pain on his buttocks. Bond had just whipped his ass and he felt another tear of blood in his eye. He heard Bond say:

-I want to have sex with you, Mr. Le Chiffre. But you'll have to be cooperative, do what I wish and call me "master".

And then, Bond whiped him again and the pain was immense so Le Chiffre cried out and said, his accent thicker than ever:

-Oh, pleeease! I beg you, master! I'll do anything you want!! I'll suck your cock all you want!

Le Chiffre was rewarded because he had no more pressure on his neck and could sit back in an upward position. His cock was throbbing in his tight boxers and the way he had been obliged to beg had excited him. He was panting heavily and Bond noticed the impressive outline of his cock. That is when he palmed him through his boxers making the dark hair man moan. He was sweaty, messy and his chest was heaving. He moaned and in his deep voice said:

-I'll let you fuck me and ravage me, Mr. Bond. All you want.

He licked his lips in a very erotic way that incited Bond to lean in for a kiss. They were both on their knees and furiously kissing each other. There was anger, lust and desire in their kiss. Their tongues battled in their mouths and all the while, Bond was cupping Le Chiffre's heavy balls and stroking his erection. The dark haired man moaned in Bond's mouth. The agent broke the kiss and whispered in Le Chiffre's ear, voice thick with arousal:

-I'll fuck you so hard, Mr. Le Chiffre that you won't be able to walk straight for weeks.

Those filthy words whispered in his ear made the sexy banker shiver with anticipation. He felt Bond's hand tangle in his smooth, velvety, messy hair and his other hand was still stroking him. He was sweating, panting and felt as he was about to come when Bond's strong hand stopped its ministrations. He whispered in Le Chiffre's ear, breath hot against his neck:

-You'll have to beg, Mr. Le Chiffre. I won't let you come until you whine and beg me with all your might.

To be continued... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final, third chapter where Le Chiffre will have the fuck of his life and the it's going to get wet and steamy. Prostate teasing coming.


	3. Rough and merciless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part. The sexy le Chiffre gets it rough. The hot, British agent will show him how to behave.

Bond took out a knife that he clicked open. Le Chiffre jumped at the sight of it. James slowly moved his hand in circles of the dark haired man's lean, muscled abs. He massaged him like this for a while and Le Chiffre was desperately holding a moan by biting him sensuous lips. His eyes were closed and his forehead was sweaty. 

Suddenly, he felt cold water being rushed over his head and he gasped at the cold. He laughed with his pointy teeth showing and asked James Bond in a deep voice:

-You want me wet, don't you?

Bond laughed as he was slicing with his knife through Le Chiffre's tight boxers, freeing his aching cock. It was massive, long and thick. Bond had never seen anything like it. He pulled the foreskin revealing the reddened, leaking tip. James gave it a firm stroke and answered:

-I thought you were starting to feel hot, Mr. Le Chiffre.

The dark haired man was painfully biting his lips and when he felt a warm mouth closing around the thick head of his shaft, he couldn't help but grunt. James looked up at him with his beautiful, baby blue eyes, a wicked smile on his lips. The water was getting warmer and a steam was now forming. Both of their white blouses were drenched and they were wet from head to toe. Le Chiffre's dark hair was all over his forehead and James thought that he was even sexier with his hair down. The water was coursing over his muscled body and his cock was glistening. It was the same for Bond, who's own hard cock was leaking with precum.

Bond lowered his head and gave a long lick to the underside of Le Chiffre's pulsing cock. He licked at the veins and finally heard Le Chiffre let out a guttural moan. This sent shivers all through James's body and he stoped right there. Le Chiffre was starting to enjoy himself and Bond wanted to tease him until he was frustrated and angry. Of course, the lost of contact made Le Chiffre groan in frustration:

-Oh, please! Mr. Bond, don't be an asshole! 

James took a painful grip on the dark haired man's heavy balls that made him wince. Bond growled in the taller man's ear:

-Watch your mouth, Mr. Le Chiffre and don't forget: I'm your master.

The water was dripping on both of them and Bond pressed his cock against Le Chiffre's, their erections meeting. Bond took a handful of Le Chiffre smooth hair and rubbed himself against the other man. There eyes were locked and there faces lusty and full of wanton. Bond took hold of the chain dangling from Le Chiffre's neck and sucked on his earlobe. His British accent, thicker than ever, Bond growled:

-Say it: "I want you, master! Fuck me and ruin me."

Le Chiffre was delirious with pleasure and lust. The collar was painfully pressing around his neck. He felt dominated and the filthy words whispered in his ear sent a wave of heat all over him. He moaned back in Bond's ear, biting with his sharp teeth at the agent's earlobe:

-Fuck me, master! I want you, filthy British bastard!

He still had the arrogance to be defiant and James laughed at his insolence. He stopped rubbing himself against Le Chiffre because he felt like he was, himself, going to come. He stoped, his cock swollen and reddened and reached for a bottle of lube that was standing against the wall of the shower. He took hold of the bottle and said, voice hoarse:

-I will untie your ankles so that I can stretch you like you've never been before.

Le Chiffre, his voice deep with arousal, asked:

-And what makes you think that?

James reached for the knife and cut the leather straps around Le Chiffre's ankles. He laughed at the banker's reply.

-Well, I'll feel how tight you are and I'll get my answer. Greedy son of a bitch...

Bond positioned himself between Le Chiffre's long legs. He lifted those lean, long legs up, stretching the man to his limit. Le Chiffre's pink hole was exposed to Bond who teased it with his lube coated fingers. Le Chiffre was in a "W" position and his entrance was extremely vulnerable to Bond's ministration. He gasped when he felt Bond's thick finger press in his ass. His reflex was to tighten around the intrusion. Bond moaned at the tightness around his finger and said:

-Oh, yes! That's your first time, don't lie. 

The agent pushed his finger further inside Le Chiffre's tight canal and wriggled it. Bond looked at the banker's expression. He was flushed and Bond had never seen him that way. He always looked so much in control all the time and to see that man blush with his lips parted and his eyes closed, made Bond's cock twitch. 

Le Chiffre's lean chest was heaving up and down and he let out a stangled cry when Bond's finger hit his prostate. The agent automatically withdrew, making Le Chiffre hiss in frustration. He didn't have to wait long, though, because he felt something way more thick penetrate him violently to the hilt. 

The dark haired man's eyes flew open and he watched as Bond's hard cock was all the way inside him. He had never been stretched in such a way and felt heat rising is his cheeks. Bond pushed further and hit his prostate. Again, Le Chiffre whined and felt frustrated. Bond watched in amusement and withdrew his thick cock. He asked, his voice lusty and husky:

-You'll have to beg, Mr. Le Chiffre...

The steam that was now in the shower was making Le Chiffre suffocate, due to his asthma, and that gave his voice an even deeper tone.

-Never! You can fuck me all you want, I will never beg!

And that is when Bond decided it was time to truly fuck this insolent man. He savagely thrusted inside him, totally missing his prostate. Le Chiffre was angry and a tear of blood was now dripping down his high cheekbone. This time, Bond didn't lick it away. He was way to much concentrated on the harsh fucking he was giving Le Chiffre. He growled in his ear, the dark haired man bouncing up and down on his hard cock, stretching and filling him completely. Obscene skin smaking noise and grunts filled the air. James's heavy balls were relentlessly hitting against Le Chiffre's buttocks.

-You bad boy. Will you ever be brought to reason? I'll punish you for your insolence.

Le Chiffre's long legs were painfully stretched and gripped on by Bond's strong hands and he felt a hand snake to his balls. The blonde agent grabbed them and squeezed. Le Chiffre felt as he was about to come when Bond's cock finally hit his prostate. He felt the orgasm blinding him but it was brutally stoped. Bond was squeezing hard on his massive, engorged cock and wouldn't let him come until he begged. And he finally did, shame spreading all over his face:

-I beg you, master! I ple, pleeeease!

And that was not enough for Bond who hissed:

-Louder!

Le Chiffre was practically sobbing as Bond furiously pounded in him, hitting his prostate every single time. The banker felt as if his cock was about to explode. He moaned, his voice deep and a little broken by his panting and sobbing:

-Oh, pleeeease! I beg you, Mr. Bond! Let me, let me come, pleaase!

That was enough so Bond released his long shaft and watched as white, thick ropes of come exploded on Le Chiffre's lean, wet stomach. The dark haired man growled.

-Ahhh, yes!! So good! Oh, Mr. Bond!

The blonde agent's release came quickly after. He came deep in Le Chiffre's tight ass when he felt the banker tighten around him. His white, hot come dripped down from Le Chiffre's reddened hole when he withdrew with a "pop". He stood up and stoped the shower. He watched Le Chiffre's flushed face and said, in his usual British tone:

-Until next time, Mr. Le Chiffre!

**Author's Note:**

> I simply can't resist this couple! 2 supremely sexy guys... How can I possibly resist? <3  
> •Tumblr: misscocogot•


End file.
